


Nickname

by MachineryField



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Conversations, Gen, I attempt to use a rarely used protag name for earring boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: “Hey, Reiji…” Jihei leaned against the other’s shoulder with a hum. “Ever think about calling me Jay?”
Relationships: Kido Reiji & Persona 1 Protagonist
Kudos: 9





	Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking abt Shadow Maze and the little I know about it....
> 
> And the tag was closing in on 200 fics sooooo

“Hey, Reiji…” Jihei leaned against the other’s shoulder with a hum. “Ever think about calling me Jay?”

Reiji glanced over at him, a small frown on his face. “...Not likely, Suzakuin.”

Jihei furrowed his brow, grabbing Reiji’s arm. “Come on! We’re friends now, you should call me Jay! Jay!”

Reiji didn’t spare Jihei a look this time. “I’m not gonna call you some shitty nickname, give it up.”

“You…” He puffed out his cheeks, shaking Reiji (well, as much as he could when the other was built like a damn brick). “Stop being an asshole!”

Reiji turned to look Jihei head on at that point, annoyance painting his features. “Suzakuin. We might be friends, but we’re not that close.”

“But I’m telling you to call me that! Isn’t that enough?” Jihei’s grip on Reiji’s arm tightened. “Just repeat after me. Jay. Jaaaaaay…”

Reiji rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “You’re fuckin’ ridiculous.”

“I’ll stop being ridiculous if you call me Jay.”

A moment of quiet, Reiji and Jihei staring each other down. For a moment, it seemed like it could go on forever and ever at this rate… But Jihei wasn’t about to give up. He  _ would  _ get Reiji to call him Jay, if it was the last thing he did.

After what felt like an hour, Reiji sighed and looked away. “I won’t call you Jay.”

“But--”

Reiji held up a hand. “Let me finish, dammit! I won’t call you Jay, but I guess we can settle on the middle ground of Jihei.”

Jihei’s eyes lit up, just a bit. “Well, if you call me that… I’ll get you to switch to Jay a whole lot easier…”

“That’s not the point, dammit!”


End file.
